


New Skills (#4 Learning)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone can learn math then anyone can learn this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Skills (#4 Learning)

“Charlie, you’re always saying anyone can learn math, right?”

“Sure.”

“Well, anyone can learn to shoot.”

“I don’t know, Ian.”

“Look this should be instinctive for you.”

“Violence, even the perpetration for, is far from instinctive for me.”

“I don’t mean killing, I mean the math, Professor. Angles, trajectories, velocities. You look at things and see numbers, this is just more numbers, not even new numbers. You’ve traced the pattern of bullets before, this way you’re just controlling the pattern before the fact.”

“Ok.” Charlie rubbed his hands on his jeans; he picked up the gun, and did the math.


End file.
